headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Israel
Description Israel (Hebrew: יִשְׂרָאֵל / Yisrael) is a Character in Head Soccer and was added in September 2013 along with Australia and Denmark. He is the 34th character in the game and has brown hair, eyebrows, beard and mustache. He also has light skin and narrowed eyes. He also has a silver crown with a Star of Magen David on his head that represents Judaism. He is a five star opponent in Arcade. Israel is also a reference to the Catholic or Christian Religion. If you have any questions about the character Israel, please ask them Here. Power Shots First Shot: Cross Shot Israel's Power Shot is when he shouts "Cross Shot", and shoots a fastball connected to a black, silver pole. If the ball hits the opponent, the opponent will be hung up on a pole and he will stay like that for about 3 seconds, and will be left helpless. This also resembles the crucifix in the Chistian religion. Damaged Shot: Hammer Shot Israel's second shot, however, is not as good. It happens when his crown is knocked down. He calls "Hammer Shot!", and the move is a worsened version of France's special move. It is recommended to not knock down Israel's crown. Israel jumps up, spinning with his hammer and smashes it down onto the ground, which leaves a fissure on the ground which travels towards the opponent. When the fissure reaches the opponent, he falls in and the ball is sent flying around the stadium. Unlock Requirements Win the Amateur League without losing a match. Collage Click here to see the Collage of Israel Powershot Target Area Hammer Shot: As close to the opponent's goal as you can get. Glitches There is a useful glitch with Denmark, Australia and Israel. To unlock them, you only have to win every game in the specific league, and it does not matter how many goals have you conceded. History Trivia * If you are using Israel and use Hammer Shot if the opponent counters it, the ball that they shoot back will not be Hammer Shot, but Cross Shot. * When Israel was first Introduced, his crown includes a cross instead of the star. When an opponent kicks it, he will be put on a cross. This soon sparked complaints to D&D Dreams that this was too religious, so the developers later changed it to the Star of David. * He is the third character that has a crown that when removed gives him a second power shot while the first was Cyborg and the second was China. * He is the fifth character that has hair all over it's head. The first is Ireland, the second is China, the third is Greece, the fourth is Sweden and the last is Singapore. * Israel is the 7th Asian character in the game. Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Characters from Update 2.1 Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Traditional Characters Category:Bosses in Death Mode